horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the New Engine (Thomas and Friends)
Thomas and the New Engine is the eleventh episode of the ninth season of Thomas and Friends. It first aired on October 7, 2005. Plot Thomas sees 'Arry and Bert talking to Neville and thinks the three are being friends to each other. Why It Sucks # This episode was pretty much a rehash of "Thomas and the Rumors", except it's done wrong. # This episode is also mean spirited towards Neville because they say he looks like a diesel, when he clearly does not. # Like all episodes from Season 7 onwards, Micheal Angelis' narration is bland and unenthusiastic. Big shock: '''Micheal Angelis' narration was bland in Seasons 7-16. # Thomas is a mean spirited prick in this episode, he should have known to not listen or believing in rumours since the fifth season episode, "Thomas and the Rumors". He started a rumor about Neville and ruined his reputation. He should also know not to lie or waste the other engines' times (plus his own time) to spread lies and rumors about Neville in the '''first place! # 'Arry and Bert never get punished for being horrible to Neville in the start of the episode. # Even though Thomas apologized for what he did to Neville, it is still highly inexcusable for the bad things he did. He never got punished for what he did at all, although the engines should be happy that Neville is okay and that Thomas had saved him. They should also be angry for wasting their time and spreading out all these lies about Neville in the first place. Sir Topham Hatt should also be angry with him in the end for the same reason. How has their never been a punishment for Thomas, 'Arry, and Bert in the end? # Bad writing, and the story itself is 100% awful. # Since when is it a crime for a steam engine to be friends with diesel engines? Every steam engine on Sodor should know that not all diesels are bad. In a Railway Series story, "Bluebells of England", Douglas thinks all diesels are bad because of what they are and who they are, and Percy made a fair play comment that there are nice diesels like Rusty and Daisy. But here, they just don't see that. # What was the purpose of Thomas getting angry at Neville for pulling Annie and Clarabel?! He was sent out on another job whilst he is away from his branch line. That was his job! # Edward is also out of character too as he among the other engines spread Thomas' rumor about Neville. He should be wise enough to know that Thomas is making all that up just to show his selfish excuses to the other engines. # Emily is also no better either as she even sides up with Thomas rather than defend Neville, even though Thomas himself was obviously lying. # This episode has a bad moral that it's okay to spread lies and slander people, and you will never get punished for it. # Why would Thomas believe that 'Arry and Bert were laughing with Neville when they're actually laughing at Neville? # The whole episode is a terrible way to introduce a new character, Neville, in this episode. Yes of course, he gets tortured in this episode until he gains Thomas' respect in the end after realizing he was wrong in the end. Good Qualities # Toby finally speaks out the truth that Henry actually saw 'Arry and Bert bullying Neville. # Neville is however a likable character. # There are good shots that are shown on camera. # Great crash. # At the end, Thomas apologises to Neville for making up silly stories about him, and that Neville is happy to have finally made friends with Thomas. # Speaking of the ending, it's a little bit better than the rest of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:PBS Category:Thomas and Friends Episodes Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Torture Episodes Category:Live-Action